Time to be Me
by Jewls1
Summary: Hermione is going through a hard time, but if this new student from America can help her, Hermione will take chances. But theres one thing Hermione doesn't know about her knew friends... Rate pg for some cursing... Hope you enjoy... Please R&R!
1. Good News and Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that book. I only own the people I make up. hehe. too bad I don't make money though. J.K. is lucky. she gets money for making up a world of her own. ( can't wait till the real sixth book though! Please R&R  
  
Time to be Me  
  
Chapter 1 Good news and Bad news  
  
It was just another day that she couldn't do magic. Hermione Granger sat in her room moping around. She was tired of trying to stop thinking about magic, and her friends in the magic world.  
  
I won't think about him, she thought to herself. I refuse to think about him because he doesn't think the same way about me. and plus, what would my parents say if they found out I liked him. Since I'm going over there for the last two weeks before school starts.  
  
It was the trios sixth year at Hogwarts. Since last year no one would be the same. Not even poor Harry. Harry's godfather was killed in the Department of Mysteries the last year, by his godfather's own cousin. They had come face to face with Voldemort. An evil wizard that wanted all muggles, and mudbloods to die. They had a hard time of trying to forget things, since of course, Voldemort had been trying to kill Harry since he was born.  
  
But all that's going to change this year, Hermione thought to herself. "I'm going out on a limb. I'm asking him out, even if it's a possibility he'll say no."  
  
"Honey, what are you saying in there?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Oh, just that I was going to ask Professor McGonagall if I would stand a chance in the quidditch tryouts. I think I want to be a chaser." She lied quickly.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea honey! But are you sure it's safe, I mean, flying on broomsticks?" she asked.  
  
"Oh mom, of course it's safe. Plus, the nurse is a wonderful healer." I added.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want to do." She said as she left the room.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot during the summer too. She had died her hair red, and straitened it. She also got her belly button pierced. She didn't think anyone would recognize her. just then an owl flew through the window.  
  
"Great my school list is here, and my O.W.L.S. test results. Hopefully I got marked good." She said. She opened the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Mrs. Hermione Granger, We are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L.S test scores were the best of your class. Keep up the good work.  
  
Herboligy: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Muggle Studies: O  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Charms: O  
  
Care for Magical Creatures: O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Great Job,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Wow, they must have given everyone an outstanding in DADA because no one but Slitherins were praised in there." She said to herself. It was true that last year they had the worst teacher ever. She worked for the ministry of magic, and she was involved with Voldemort. Thankfully 'Professor' Umbrige was fired and sent to Azkaban for many things.  
  
Hermione pulled out another paper, this one, of course was all of her school books. There were two more papers though. And it seemed strange because nothing exciting was going to happen unless of course Voldemort was involved in it. The first paper read:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
It is also my pleasure to tell you that we will be having a transfer student from America joining the sixth years this year. Since of course, you are Head Girl (unless you haven't read the other letter).  
  
Hermione put down this letter and read the other one really quickly, not believing what she was reading.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger, We are please to tell you that you are now the Head Girl. Since the Head Girl from last year graduated and none of the 7th years were, how you could say, responsible for this task. Please meet in the fist department of the Hogwarts Express to give out duties. Congratulations, Professor McGonagall  
  
WOW, she thought. Wait a minute, someone is coming from america??? She picked up the other letter again.  
  
Since of course you are Head Girl (unless you haven't read the other letter) it will be your responsibility to show her around. She will be sorted with the fist years, however, no matter what house she goes in, you must always accompany her. It is very important that she is not left alone at any time. Her name is Diamond Nelson. Please meet her at the train.  
  
Thank you so very much Professor Dumbledor  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What honey? What's wrong?" she came running in.  
  
"Well," she said picking up her head girl badge. "I'm Head girl!"  
  
"WOW, this is a cause for celebration!"  
  
"Well, that's not it. You see, I got a letter from the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledor, well, you see, a girl is transferring from America, and I get to show her around!"  
  
"That is awesome, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Just then, another owl flew threw the window. It was a newspaper. On the front was a picture of the dark mark.  
  
"Oh, no." hermione said.  
  
"what's wrong now?"  
  
"Hold on." She read the headline.  
  
LATEST ATTACK ON MUGGLES  
  
Not only is this attack on muggles, but one of the children attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Finnegan family was murdered some time in the night, by none other than Lord- Well you know who. It's sad to say that Hogwarts won't be having Seamus with them anymore.  
  
A/N well, hope you like it so far. sorry, I had to put you at suspense. I won't update for at least till Wednesday, because I'm going back to my mom's house. and I need to pack. sorry about all the misspelled things too. I left all my books at my mom's house so I'm doing this all in my head. so hope you review! Love always Jewls1 


	2. New Discoveries

Time to be Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Discoveries  
  
"Why do I have to go to London???" I asked my aunt. "I like Hawaii!"  
  
"Well, dear, you'll be going to a prep school. A very respectable school, however, you won't be learning much about math, and science, and normal stuff."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, honey, you're. Ha, you're going to laugh."  
  
"I won't laugh, I promise." I lied. I never kept promises and she knew it.  
  
"Well, Diamond, you're a witch. And before you say anything, it came from your fathers' side. Your mother was a muggle, nonmagic. so ya."  
  
I busted out laughing. "Whatever, like I could believe that joke. Too bad its not April, that would be some joke to pull on someone."  
  
"I'm not laughing. If you don't believe me, then where did your father go to school?" Aunt Victoria asked.  
  
"Well, I don't' know, and I don't care. I'm fifteen, and I don't believe in magic. sorry."  
  
Suddenly someone instantly appeared in the room. He was an ugly looking man with black greasy hair. He was wearing a very long black coat.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Severus. She won't believe me. She keeps laughing at me."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked rudely.  
  
"Wow, you act just like me. And look like me too."  
  
"So, why do I care?"  
  
"Too bad I didn't get to see you grow up, I would have taught you some curtsey. "  
  
"Aunt Victoria! What is he talking about? It doesn't matter if we both have black hair. And we both have dimples, though, you don't smile." I added rudely.  
  
"Diamond, this is your father."  
  
"You told me my father left me and my mother when I was born, and then he died in a plane crash! I don't have a father! I'll never have a father!"  
  
"I know your mad, dear, but I'm your birth father. And your mother left me, because I was a wizard. I don't even know what a plane is, yet alone have I been on one."  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to London!"  
  
"The only way you'll be safe is if you go to London. Do you hear me? You're going to London, even if I have to drag you there. Now go get your bags ready!" he yelled at her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
A half an hour later she came down from her room with many bags in her arms.  
  
"How long will I be there?" she asked.  
  
"You'll be going to Hogwarts all year. You'll stay at the dorms, during the holidays you'll go to my house with me. You want to take everything dear to you because you'll not be coming back here." Severus told her.  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me? I'm in a band, I have a boyfriend, I have friends!"  
  
"It's for your protection, I'll tell you more when you're ready."  
  
"Can I bring my guitar? My CD player, my TV?"  
  
"You can't bring anything that needs power or batteries, because it won't work at this school. Only magic is used."  
  
"Fine, then I'm bringing my guitar, and my stuffed animals, and everything else. But, I need more bags."  
  
"Okay, just give me these and I'll take them really quickly." I gave him the bags and backed away. In a second he was gone. Two minutes later he was back, but I wasn't down stairs to greet him.  
  
This is stupid. I thought. I don't want to leave. I have to leave everything I know and love. I have to tell my friends that I'm going.. No, they know that I'm going to prep school, they would think that I'm crazy if I told them I was a witch.  
  
"Diamond, are you ready?!" Severus yelled from down stairs. "I'm coming up with more bags."  
  
When I went into the room I saw my daughter packing her books, jewelry, clothes, shoes, and stuffed animals. I couldn't believe all that I had missed. She started taking pictures off the walls and putting them into a box.  
  
"Do cameras work at this school?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"Good, because none of my friends would believe me without proof-"  
  
"You can't tell anyone anything!" I said suddenly.  
  
"Why not? What would happen to them?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"They wouldn't believe you and you can't show them because no one will know what happened to you. At this new school you will keep your mothers last name, since you never use mine anyway. And you will only talk to me as a teacher. If I need to talk to you, I will keep you behind after class, or Professor Dumbledore will have you meet me in his office. Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster, or principle as you could call it."  
  
"So basically I don't know you right?" She asked.  
  
Wow, she really does hate me. I thought. What has her mother said to her. Must have been a bunch of rubbish.  
  
"Right," he said. "  
  
Does he really hate me that much that he would want no one to know that I'm his own flesh and blood? Well fine, I'll just ignore him too. He'll regret the day that he was born.  
  
"Diamond, what happened to your mother?" He asked me.  
  
"No one told you?" He shook his head. "It must have been five years ago. She went surfing with some friends. The waves were awesome, I was there. Mom got up for one of the waves, it was a perfect set, or so we thought. She didn't get out in time. The wave took her down. Anyway, she hit the reef real hard, and it broke her neck. I. I just sat there while the ambulance came, and everyone went around her. I was numb, I couldn't move. Finally, a police officer came over to me and asked me if I was Diamond Nelson. I told them yes and they brought me to my aunt's house. The funeral was three days later."  
  
"I'm sorry. I loved your mother very much, but she, well, she couldn't stand the fact that I was a wizard. I just hope that you won't hate me for protecting you. Well, from things."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Well, honey, I was-working, with some very mean people. They did terrible things to muggle born people and so forth. I would have came for you, but well, I didn't want them to harm you. And I still don't, that's why I don't want you to tell anyone that your related to me."  
  
"So you were in like the Mafia."  
  
"Sort of like that."  
  
"Okay, your secret is my secret." I told him. "I promise, dad."  
  
A/N: what do you think? Well, I'm kinda rusty at this but I'm getting there. I just write what pops up in my head. Please R&R.  
  
Love Always  
  
Jewls1 


	3. Reactions

Time to be Me  
  
Chapter 3 Reactions  
  
A/N what do you think.. Sad huh. well, keep reading! More is to come. a big surprise for Ron, and everyone else...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Diamond Nelson and her aunt.  
  
(Hermione's personal view)  
  
I couldn't stop crying that night. I didn't know what to do. Poor. well, I can't think about that. it's too depressing. That's why that new girl is coming to Hogwarts. Well, I can't hate her because it's not her fault.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Mom asked.  
  
"I'll be okay. I just, I just feel so sorry. For everything. For Harry, and Ron, and everyone at school. That's the second person that has died because of him."  
  
"Of who dear?"  
  
"Well, mom, he's an evil wizard, no one likes to say his name."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Here, let me help you get packed so you can go to Ron's house." She said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay, what time is it?" I asked. We were supposed to be at Ron's house by noon.  
  
"It's nine thirty. We'll have to hurry though." She said.  
  
When Hermione got to Ron's house and knocked on the door Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Apparently she didn't recognize Hermione.  
  
"May I help you dear?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could sell you some Girl Scout cookies." I said just to joke with her.  
  
"Well, dear, what kind of cookies are there?"  
  
"Well, there's many, like chocolate fudge cookies, and peanut butter cookies. So many others."  
  
"Wait a second, why do you have bags dear?" She asked suspiciously. "And a trunk?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I can't believe you would actually not realize that it's me, Hermione!" I finally said.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Look at you, your all grown up! Wow, I am so sorry that I didn't realize it was you. I actually thought that you were going to sell me cookies!"  
  
I started laughing. "Sorry, I don't have any cookies. But I have some other good news." I said.  
  
"Well, come on in, we'll sit down and talk." She said. They sat down at the long table in the dining room. "Now, what's this good news I'm hearing about?"  
  
"I'm head girl!" I replied a huge grin on my face.  
  
"I'm so proud of you! I knew you would get it, you're the best of your class!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"That's what Professor McGonogall said in the letter!"  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"And, there's going to be a new girl transferring from America!" I said.  
  
"Oh, really. That's interesting. What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Diamond Nelson. She lives in Hawaii, and she doesn't know too much about magic. It turns out that I don't know much about her though. I'll be showing her around Hogwarts. I guess I have to follow her everywhere."  
  
"Mom, who's this?" Ginny had just came down stairs.  
  
"Oh this is-"  
  
"Natalie Hampton, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Ginny Weasley. We usually don't have many new people show up here anymore. What school do you go to?" She asked. Good I thought, she bought into my joke.  
  
"Girls, I have some stuff to do, I'll be back in a few moments." Mrs. Weasley said, once she was past Ginny she turned around and gave a thumb up at me.  
  
"I go to Hogwarts now, I just transferred from a school in America. You mother has nicely given me a place to stay until school starts. Your mother is just the sweetest." I replied. This would be good, I thought. I could get everyone to believe that I was Natalie until the last day here at the Burrow.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Ginny said. "Are you a sixth year?"  
  
"Yes I am." This is going to be great.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione are sixth years too. You want to meet Harry and Ron, they're up stairs. But first I'll help you bring your bags up to my room. We'll be sharing with Hermione when she gets here."  
  
"Okay." I guess I'll tell Ginny. She'll think it's funny and play along with me.  
  
They walked up the stairs into Ginny's room. They set the trunks and bags by the wall.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Can I tell you a secret. But it has to stay between us, and well, your mom knows too."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"I know you had a huge crush on Harry. And I think you still do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"And I feel really sorry for Harry because his godfather died. He thinks its his fault and it's not."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"And I'd like to say that I have a huge crush on your brother."  
  
"Hermione?" I smiled. "OMG! How could you do that? You made me believe."  
  
"Shush! I'm going to play a trick on Harry and Ron. Only your mom knows I'm me. So I'm going to tell everyone I'm an transfer student from America, because someone really is coming from America. so ya. Think it's a good plan?"  
  
"Wait. Who's coming from America?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, um, some girl from Hawaii. So, I have to show her around Hogwarts. I'm head girl."  
  
"I knew you would be!"  
  
"Well, okay, let's go see what Harry and Ron's reactions are."  
  
They walked up the rest of the stairs to Ron's room. Ginny opened the door and walked in, Hermione following her.  
  
"Who's that?" Ron asked.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Ron's personal view)  
  
Wow, she's beautiful. I can't believe Ginny has a friend like that.  
  
"I'm Natalie Hampton, I'm from America."  
  
"She's going to be going to Hogwarts with us." Ginny said.  
  
"What year are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm a sixth year." She replied.  
  
Wow, I thought. I can't believe she'll be in the same classes as me. well, at least if she's in Gryffindor. (Don't know if I spelled it right!).  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked.  
  
"I think I'll be in Gryffindor. Though I don't think Ravenclaw would be bad either..." (Sorry, that was from the first book, couldn't resist.) She replied.  
  
"Do you play quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm a chaser. Not very good at it though. I don't even have my own broom." she said looking embarrassed.  
  
"I'm the Gryffindor keeper, and I don't have a broom either, don't worry." I said shyly.  
  
"I'm the Gryffindor Seeker. Hopefully we'll have a good year this year. I'm the new captain."  
  
"Oh, Harry that's wonderful!"  
  
"You remind me of someone." Harry said. He looked over at me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Hermione's personal view)  
  
"Who?" I asked. Hoping that they wouldn't know it was really me.  
  
"Ron, doesn't she remind you of Hermione?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Just a little." He replied.  
  
"Hey Natalie, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Ginny said trying to get us out of the room.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Harry, are you hungry mate?"  
  
"Sure, let's go eat."  
  
Crap, I thought. This isn't good. Their going to find out faster if I don't talk to Ginny.  
  
They all walked down the long length of stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Ginny, who's your friend?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Natalie Hampton. She's from America."  
  
"No, she's not. She still has an accent."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I have an accent or not." Oh no, their going to give me away.  
  
"I know who you are!" George said.  
  
"I'm Natalie."  
  
"No, your Hermione!" George argued.  
  
"No way!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"George! You ruined it!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Ruined what? Trying to get something out of Ron there?" Fred asked.  
  
Ron went bright red. I hope he does like me. maybe I should ask Harry first? You know, in case he doesn't want to be a third wheel.  
  
"Harry, now that I'm me, how are you doing? Are you okay." I was still worried about him.  
  
"Ya, did you hear about.."  
  
"Yes, I did." I replied sadly. "I know who's replacing him at school."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, there is a girl coming from America. Her name is Diamond Nelson. She's from Hawaii. I just wanted to see if you guys like my new look." I replied.  
  
"Wow, that's interesting."  
  
"Your mom didn't even recognize me." I told them.  
  
"No I didn't!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the room.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I'm head girl!" I said excitingly.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said as he gave me a hug.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome." Ron said. He almost gave me a hug but didn't.  
  
"Ron, don't be a chicken!" Fred said.  
  
"We know you like Hermione!" George said. And before Ron could hit either of them the twins ran upstairs.  
  
"I'm really happy for you Hermione." Ron said. Oh, I thought, I really did say I was going to ask him out. maybe later, without everyone around.  
  
A/N: well, I hoped you liked this chapter. it was funny and entertaining. so ya. no one has reviewed yet. I'm sad. I probably won't update until Wednesday, or Thursday, but I don't know. hope you liked it..  
  
Love always  
  
Jewls1 


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N This is going to be a very long chapter. I'm trying to make all of my chapters longer, but I think this is my longest one yet. So be prepared. I've already got 1956 words and I'm not even half way through the chapter yet. Um. in the last chapter Hermione played a trick on the Weasley's and on Harry. then at the end Ron and Hermione get teased because they like each other.. Long story.. So ya. just to tell you. This story of Diamond/Harry/Ron/Hermione is going to be rather long. And going back from one view to another.. Now, with out further delay..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Diamond. (  
  
Time to be Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, where are we going?" I asked my dad.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley." He replied.  
  
Great, I thought. I get to go to a place that I've never heard about before. But the question was, how were we going to get there. I mean, my father didn't come by car, or plane. There was no way I was going to just disappear into thin air like he seemed to be doing a lot.  
  
"Hey dad?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"How are we getting to this Diagon Alley? I mean, I'm not disappearing into thin air!" I replied.  
  
"Well, we are going to travel by flow powder. You of course will be very frightened by this. It's travel by fire. But of course you won't be burned in any way." He pulled out a sack from his big coat.  
  
"what's that for?" I don't like this, I thought. I don't want to travel like this at all.  
  
"That's what you through into the fire place. You see, you get into the fire place, say were you are going, then throw the powder to the ground. Are you okay with this?" He asked.  
  
"I guess. Am I going first?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. Now, all you have to remember is to speak clearly. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." I walked to the fire place and grabbed some of the dust. "It's pixy dust!" I proclaimed. It seemed that my father doesn't know what the heck I'm talking about. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled. I started to spin really really fast. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of smoke and dust. My elbows were hitting into something. All of a sudden I was thrown out and onto a cold floor.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Are you okay?" someone asked.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a lady with light brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore an ugly pointed hat on her head. It looked like something someone would were on Halloween.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." I replied.  
  
"Are you here with anyone?" She asked.  
  
"Um, I'm here with my." all of a sudden my father had came out of the fire place.  
  
"She's here with me. It's nice to see you again Professor McGonogall."  
  
"Hello Snape. Is this that student that is here from America?" she asked. Great, I thought, everyone knows about me.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_  
  
(professor McGonogall's view)  
  
What an outcast! I thought. She just had to be wearing the most outrageous clothes ever. She was wearing a black tank top with a fishnet over shirt. She was also wearing tight black pants. Her eye shadow was black. The only normal thing about her was her hair, which was strait.  
  
"You will be explaining everything to her, I presume?" I said.  
  
"Explain what? That I'm a witch? That I'm going to a school somewhere in London. And may I add that this school isn't even on the internet! But of course, I'm not allowed to bring anything electronic to this school. So the only fun thing I brought with me was my guitar!"  
  
"She's having a bad day." Snape said.  
  
"I can tell." I replied. I guess that this child was going to be a lot of fun. Just like the Weasley twins, but in one person.  
  
"Well, I think we had better be on our way, I'll see you later, McGonogall."  
  
"The same to you, Snape." (Sorry, I don't know all of the names right now!)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_  
  
(Diamond's perspective)  
  
"Great, was that one of my many Professors?" I asked. Dad nodded. "Well, I don't think she likes me. She looked at me like I was going to kill something."  
  
"Well, she is very how you could say, strict about everything. Shall we be going?"  
  
"Sure." We walked out through the back and into an alley way. "What are we doing out here?"  
  
"Be patient!" he said. He took out a stick and tapped the stone wall in three places. Then, all of a sudden the stones started to rearrange themselves into a huge arch way.  
  
"WOW!" I said. "That is impressive."  
  
"That's nothing, dear, just wait till you get your own wand. Speaking of wands." he said as we started walking down the crowded street. "We'll stop to get that first."  
  
"And are you paying for all of this? Because I have no money what-so-ever." I told him. There was no way that my father would get away with not paying for anything.  
  
"Well, of course I'm paying for it. There's not much of a choice is there."  
  
We passed a store where lots of kids were crowding around the window. It was very strange to see teenage boys looking at a broomstick.  
  
"It's the new Lightning Bolt 1000!" a boy said.  
  
"The best in the world I heard." another boy said.  
  
"Well, I heard that it's even better than the Fire Bolt, and is mainly for seekers!" the first one said.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come on! We have to go get our books!"  
  
"That's all you ever think about!" Ron said.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want to go out with me because I'm into books too much?" she said.  
  
"Well, well, well." my dad said as we came up to them. "It's the magnificent trio. It's too bad the famous Harry Potter is a third wheel now." He said.  
  
"Just because you were doesn't mean I am." Harry said.  
  
"That will be-"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but you can't take house points if you are not at Hogwarts, and school hasn't even started yet. It's in the handbook." She said.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a little book worm!" I said.  
  
"Diamond, don't get in this. Ms. Granger, watch who you are talking to. I'll be making sure that no one," he said as he looked at Harry. "steps out of line this year."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you Diamond Nelson?" she asked.  
  
"So what if I am." I replied. How on earth could this preppy little book worm have known my name.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to be showing you around Hogwarts."  
  
"What's that, the dump?"  
  
"Ms. Nelson, Hogwarts is the school in which you will be going to. Ms. Granger, some how, is the Head Girl. You have all of your classes together. And most of them are with Weasley and Potter too." he said with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll have to become friends with you sooner or later. I of course am Diamond Nelson, I know that your Hermione Granger. But I don't know you two." I replied. I loved being the weird one.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." he said. He had red hair and a lot of freckles. His long black jacket was just a little too short.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." the other said. He had brown tangled hair. And a scar on his forehead.  
  
"Well, why are you famous, as Professor Snape has put it?" I asked.  
  
"Because he is a complete idiot." someone said from behind.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Potter. How pleasant, are you giving out autographs again? Telling your life's story? How touching."  
  
"Get a life of your own." I said. I didn't like this guy. He had blonde hair and a silk long coat.  
  
"Well, who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here. Are you with anyone?" my dad asked.  
  
"Professor Snape, how nice to see you again. I'm here with my mother, she needed some books so I came to explore." he said.  
  
"How interesting." dad replied.  
  
"I don't care if you came with an elephant, you have no right to be a snob." I said.  
  
"Diamond!" dad said.  
  
"Yes Professor?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"No, Professor, I want to know what Diamond has to say." Malfoy said.  
  
"Fist of all, Malfoy, you look like you think you're the best. You probably walk around everywhere pretending you own the place. Secondly, get that smirk off your face. I don't like you one bit and I don't care what you think about me."  
  
"Please excuse her, she's American." Dad said. I gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Well, Diamond, since that's a pretty name. Are your parents pure bloods?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"That's all you think about isn't it Malfoy." Hermione said. "If a person isn't pure blood then you hate them right?"  
  
"Only a mud blood like you would know."  
  
"I think it's time to go, don't you think. Draco, I'll bring you to your mother." My dad said.  
  
"Professor, I wanted to see a fist fight, you ruin the fun." I complained.  
  
"Wait till you get to school," Draco said. "You'll be seeing a fight every day between Potter and me."  
  
"I don't think I like you at all." I said. "you're an arrogant brat."  
  
"So, about your parents." Draco said ignoring her.  
  
"My father and mother died. My father was a wizard, but my mother was non magical." I replied.  
  
"Well, that sucks. Your mother was a filthy mud blood."  
  
I stopped in my tracks. "Never insult my mother like that!" I said. I turned looked at him and punched him in the nose. He was so shocked that he fell on his butt.  
  
"You bi-"  
  
"Malfoy, that's enough. Diamond, apologize." my dad said.  
  
"Why? He should have never said that." I said with a grin.  
  
"Apologize!" he repeated.  
  
"your not my father." I replied nicely. And I walked off.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_  
  
(Snape's view)  
  
I can't believe she did that. I can't believe he said that. But I can't give away that I'm her father. Especially to a Death Eater's son. Even though Malfoy Senior is in Azkaban.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sorry she punched you. She's the new transfer student from America. You know how American's are. I'll talk to her. You will be apologized to." I said. It was the best I could do.  
  
Just then she came strolling back.  
  
"Um, Professor, I don't know where I am going. Didn't you say something about getting me a wand?" I asked.  
  
"You don't even have a wand?" Malfoy said. "That's pathetic. And your going to be in all the advanced classes with Granger. Good luck!"  
  
"I'll do just fine, thank you. No help from anyone else, either." Diamond replied.  
  
"Okay, into the store, the both of you." I said. We had just reached an old looking bookstore. We walked in and saw walls and walls of books. Sorts of books that my daughter would never have seen before.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, how are you today?" I asked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_  
  
(Draco's view)  
  
"Fine, thanks," said my mom. "And how about you?" she was still looking down at a book.  
  
"Fine. I just thought I would bring back your son." he said. Great I'm in trouble now, I thought.  
  
"And were did he linger off to today?" she asked, looking up this time.  
  
"He just thought he would check out the new quittitch supplies. I found him though." he replied.  
  
"Draco, why is your nose bleeding?" mom asked.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. That was my doing. You see, your son insulted my deceased mother. So, me, being American, I punched him. I'm saying sorry to you because I refuse to say sorry to him." I can't believe she just said that. She is going to get me into so much trouble. My father would have been pleased but my mother hated when I did that.  
  
"Draco, will you apologize to this young lady?" she said more as an order than a question.  
  
"I'm sorry Diamond." I said defeated.  
  
"Your apology is excepted." she said.  
  
"Well, thank you for bringing my son back to me, Snape, I hope to see you soon." My mom said.  
  
Snape just nodded as Mrs. Malfoy and Draco left the store.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_  
  
(Diamond's view)  
  
"Well, what now?" I asked happily.  
  
"Well, since we are here we might as well get your books." he said. "let's see, you need just about everything since you missed so much."  
  
"Can I help you?" an older looking guy asked. (Older looking as in 30's)  
  
"We need a lot of books." I said.  
  
"Well Miss, which ones would that be." He asked.  
  
"We need everything on this list." dad said as he passed the guy the list.  
  
The list was very long:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-6) By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them By Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection By Quentin Trimble  
  
Hogwarts: A History By Lemony Snicker  
  
Newt Level: Potions By George Strait  
  
Newt Level: Transfiguration By LeAnn Rimes  
  
Newt Level: Defense Against the Dark Arts By Faith Hill  
  
Newt Level: Runes By Tom Toshiba  
  
Newt Level: Care for Magical Creatures By Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Newt Level: Herbology By Julie Hart  
  
Newt Level: Astronomy By John Colin  
  
"That's a long list." I told my father.  
  
"Well, you need to get caught up don't you. " he replied. We had about four bags full of books. "I want you to wait in that store while I bring all of these books home, okay?" He asked.  
  
"Alright." I said, but just then he disappeared again. I walked into what looked like a clothes store. There were many coats like the long ones those kids were wearing.  
  
"May I help you?" a lady asked.  
  
"Um, I guess so." I didn't really know what I was supposed to do in this store. My father had only told me to come in here and wait.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I am. What am I supposed to get in here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, your robes of course. Come now stand on this stool." she lead me to a stool by a huge mirror. "What kind of robes would you like to have dear?"  
  
"She'll have three silk, three cotton, and three wool. She also needs a winter jacket and dress robes." My father had just came into the store. He looked rather tired. His eyes were always looking around.  
  
"Professor Snape, how nice to see you here. Would that be all for the young lady?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
It took about a half an hour to get measured, and fit into every robe. My father wanted everything to be perfect. It was weird that we were out of there in just a short time. I had gotten nine pairs of black robes and a nice light blue robe. They seemed to call a dress robe.  
  
"Where are we headed on?" I asked my father.  
  
"I want to get you a broom." he replied.  
  
"Why, it's not like I'm going to be sweeping the school." I added. "I'm not Cinderella."  
  
"Cinder who?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind. Forget it, okay." geese, he wouldn't even know the stories I've been told when I was a child. This was going to be a hard year. This man knew nothing about me. He didn't even know my favorite color.  
  
"You'll need a broom for quittitch."  
  
"What the hell is that?" I asked. It sounded like some kind of battle.  
  
"Well, it's a game sort of like muggle soccer. Except it's played in the air. It's complicated. I'll let your new friends explain it to you."  
  
We walked up to the broom store and went inside. My father got me that new model, the Lightning Bolt 1000. I didn't really want it, but it was a present form my father. I couldn't refuse.  
  
After we went to numerous stores to get very weird instruments we entered a store that said: Olavanders: Maker of fine wands since 543 B.C.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Snape. Nice to see you here. I haven't seen you here since you had broken your first wand in a fight with James Potter. 13 inches with a wear wolves hair. Nice touch I think. So, how can I help you?" he asked.  
  
There were thin boxes everywhere. On shelves, on desks, and even on stools. It was very strange.  
  
"I'm here to get a student her wand. Her name is-"  
  
"Diamond Nelson, it's nice to meet you my deer." he said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" it was strange that he would know my name when no one else did.  
  
"I know everyone that is in need of a wand, Ms. Nelson. Lets see, lets start you out with one of these," he said as he handed me a black stick.  
  
"What do I do with it?"  
  
"Just give it a little wave." he said.  
  
This is so stupid. nothing is going to happen if I just wave the stick. I gave it a swish and many of the boxes on the shelves fell off.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Mr. Olavander said. We went through twenty wands. Some black, some brown. Finally he gave me a different wand. This one was white, with sliver inscriptions on the side. When he handed it to me the room lit up so much.  
  
"I think that something is wrong with this one." I said.  
  
"No, Ms. Nelson, I think that it's perfect for you. The wand picks the person, dear. Now, this wand is very special. It has a hair of a veela. Very special if you ask me. I think it's safe to say that we should be seeing a lot of magic out of you, even if it is your first year." he said.  
  
Dad paid the guy and then we left. I was very happy to be leaving that place.  
  
"That guy freaks me out." I said.  
  
"Get used to it. Many people will be 'freaking you out.' you'll just have to deal with it." he said.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I asked him.  
  
"We are going to your new home." dad said.  
  
"Do I get my own room?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Diamond, you do." and with that we walked back into the old looking pub again. Went to the fire place and entered my new home.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was sooo long. I tried to sum it up. hope you enjoyed it.. I tried to make it a little exciting. Enjoy! R&R! I will only be doing Diamond and Hermione's views for now on. Thanks for the first two reviews I got. Even though one was a flame. IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME: I will be reading your stories and deciding if they should be flamed too. thanks! WOW 3217 words in this chapter! Sorry for all of the misspelled words from the book. I was unpacking and I couldn't find a single one of my Harry Potter books. so this is all of what I can remember. Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Love always  
  
Jewls1 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Time To Be Me

Chapter 5

(Hermione's POV)

"Well, at least I don't have to guess who Diamond Nelson is." I said as we got into the muggle taxi. We were headed towards King Cross, in London. All of us could fit into one taxi for once. It was amazing because two years ago they had to take three taxis.

"She didn't seem too nice, though." Ginny said.

"But she did dis Malfoy, so that's a plus." Ron argued.

"I don't think that was very polite, especially for first impressions. I mean, Malfoy's father has been put in Azkaban, and the Malfoy Manor was taken by the Ministry." I said. "He has nothing. Oh, Ron, please put these into the trunk of the car, that way we can actually relax in the car." he was trying to put three backpacks into the backseat of the car. 

It took twenty minutes to get to Kings Cross. When everyone was out of the taxi and (Mr. Weasley needed help yet again with the muggle money) through the barrier everyone set off to find an empty cabin. I noted that many of the muggles in the train station looked like Aurors, and some people from the Order of the Phoenix. Obviously here to protect Harry from any Death Eaters. 

Wow, I thought. Ron sure is getting cuter each year… I just hope that we can have a lot of fun this year… 

"Hey, Granger! Get over here!" someone yelled. It turned out to be Diamond Nelson. 

"There you are, Diamond! It's nice to see you again." I said.

"Ya, ya… can you help me with my bags… I don't know where I'm sitting." She said. It was surprising to see her not in all black. She was wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans. She even had matching purple sunglasses. Diamond had about ten bags. All were filled up tight. She also had an instrument…

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up the instrument.

She grabbed it back quickly. "I'll take that, thanks, it's a guitar. You know, music."

"I know what it is, I am muggle born."

"Oh, that's nice." she started getting her stuff on the train.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(Diamond's POV)

Geese! She got very nosy at times. In no time she'll realize who my father is! That's not good. I guess it means drastic measures. I'm going to have to be as mean as I can at this school. And there is no way she is going to stop me…

I opened a compartment and found that Malfoy kid and what looked like two oversized pigs. Oops, that's his friends. He suddenly got a smile on his face. That's not good.

"Hello there." He said.

"Pratt." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Do you remember the last time you got on my nerves? Then don't start." I said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she came up behind me.

"Oh, he made fun of my muggle born mother so I punched him in the nose."

"You got me grounded for a week because of that!" Malfoy said.

"Boo Hoo. I get grounded every day. It doesn't bother me." I said. "Your just a wimp." he got this very angry look on his face. "Well, goodbye boys." I closed the compartment door on his face.

"Did you actually punch him?" Hermione asked. "I mean, Snape let you get away with that?"

"He wasn't looking. He was looking at what store we had to go into next. He just saw Malfoy on the ground. Malfoy didn't know what hit him." I said proudly.

Finally we got to the right compartment where Ron, Harry and two other kids were sitting. There was another red-haired kid, so I assumed that it was Ron's sister. But the little girl reading the magazine upside down scared me. She talked like she was in some dream land.

"So, you punched Malfoy? And Snape didn't do anything about it?" Ron asked when Hermione told him what happened. I just nodded. This kid was getting on my nerves too. "Wow, we are going to be best friends." he said.

"Um, I have one question." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Why are you English people so nosy? I mean, they just can't mind their own business?" I asked.

"Well, we just want to get to know you better." Harry said.

"Okay, whatever."

They talked about quittich and who they thought would be bad competitors for the year. It was very confusing to understand this weird, as I would say, language. They kept talking about bulgers, snitches, keepers, chasers, beaters, quaffles, and seekers. I didn't know what the heck they were talking about.

"Harry, Ron, what the heck are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you've never heard about Quittich? That's sad. Okay, there are four hoops in mid air. Okay?" I nodded. "The keeper, that's me for the Gryffindor's team, makes sure that the red ball, or quaffle, doesn't go through the hoops."

"The chasers try to get the quaffles through the other teams goal, okay?" Harry had interrupted Ron. I nodded. "The Beaters have clubs, or baseball bats is what I call them, and hit's the buldgers at people, trying to knock them off their brooms."

"That's evil! Why would you want to throw someone off their broom?" I asked.

"Well, they want to win, it's a bloody brilliant game if you ask me." Ron said.

"So, the Seeker, that's me," Harry said. "tries to find the snitch. The snitch is a little ball, about the size of a golf ball. Once the snitch is caught, the game is over, and the team that gets the snitch gets 150 points."

"Wow, that's awesome, that's what my, um, my aunt wants me to be." I caught myself in the process of telling them about my father. I would have to be careful. It was sad that I just found out about my father and I couldn't tell anyone about it. 

"So, what's Gryffindor?" I asked.

"You have a lot to learn." Hermione said. "Especially if you have to go to all of the advanced classes with me."

"I'll manage." is all I said. I really don't know what I'm going to do… I don't even know one spell yet.

"Gryffindor is a house… Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione started. "Gryffindor is for those brave at heart. Ravenclaw for the ready minds, and those of with and learning. Hufflepuff, well, for the loyal. And Slytherin for the cunning. Though, everyone in Slytherin are stuck-up and rude."

I was so tired of all of their talk that I decided to go out into the corridor to meet more people. I walked out and stopped into every compartment.

In the first one, I came upon a bunch of girls that were giggling about something. 

"Can we help you?" one of them asked. She had black long hair. She was pretty, no wonder she was stuck up.

"Um, I'm just going about meeting new people." I said.

"Well, who are you?" She asked. "You obviously aren't from around here."

"Well, since you've probably never seen me around I would presume so. I'm Diamond Nelson. I'm the transfer student from America. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering when I'd meet you. Hermione told me about you. Said you punched Draco Malfoy. Is it true?" she asked.

"So what if it is? He insulted my mother." I said.

"Is she muggle born?" She asked.

"Ya, are you going to make fun of that too?"

"Of course not. I'm not like Malfoy, I'm Cho Chang. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Wow, what's it like in America?" someone else asked.

"Are there cute boys?" another asked.

"How's the shopping?" yet another asked.

"Well, um, it's nice there. I lived on an Island, you might know of Hawaii?" they shook their heads. "Okay, well, it's like paradise. Always sunny. Um, the guys are really hot! Most of them on the island are surfers. So that was really fun. Shopping isn't that good on the island. You either go on the internet or have to go to the main land."

"Internet?" Cho asked.

"Um, it's computers that you can talk to each other through. Sorta like fireplaces, but you can do a lot more… it's a muggle thing." I said.

"Oh, that explains it. So do you live with both of your parents?" someone asked.

"Oh, no, I live with my aunt. You see, my mother died a few years ago." oh, no bad thoughts coming in my head.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Well, lets see. I'm Lavendor Brown. I'm a Gryffindor."

"Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff."

"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff."

"Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw."

"Pavarti Patil, Gryffindor."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I don't know what house I'm in yet, but anyone looks good so far, except Slytherin of course. I hope I'm not in that one."

"We hope your not in that one either! But if you are, then we'll still be your friends." Cho said.

"Thanks, your so kind. Well, girls, I think I'm going to go look around more and meet more people… I'll see you guys later." I said as I left.

I went into the next compartment where I found another bunch of girls. They were already in their school robes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" one of them asked. She wasn't really pretty, but she seemed nice, at least compared to my old friends.

"Well, hi! I'm going to make this simple, since I've already gotten so many remarks on this one, I'm American."

"American? Is that your name?" one of the girls asked.

"No stupid, that's a country! What's your name?" the first girl asked.

"I'm Diamond Nelson, what about you?"

"Millicent Bulstrode, and this is Pansy Parkinson, Jessica Simonson, Hannah Perez and Chelsea Lee."

"Hey everyone." I said. I really didn't know what to say.

"So, America, what's it like?" Pansy asked.

"Well, very busy. And there's a lot of muggle tourists where I live. I live on an island called Hawaii." I said when they looked like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"So it's really hot there?" Jessica asked.

"Well, duh, she's wearing a tank top and jeans." Hannah snapped.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Millicent asked.

"I really don't know… Truthfully I would like to be in any one. They all sound good to me." I said.

"We are all in Slytherin. Only pure bloods get in that house." Jessica said.

"Well, then I doubt I'll be in that one, because I'm only half. You see, my mother was a muggle-"

"Was?" Pansy asked in disgust.

"Did your father kill her because she was a muggle?" Hannah asked.

"Are you kidding me? My father loved my mother. The only reason he left us is because my mother found out that he was a wizard."

"That's sad. So who do you live with, your dad or someone else?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I lived with my mother until she died, then I moved in with my aunt. But now I'm moving in with my father." I said.

"Well, that's grand. We'll still hang out with you even though you're a mud blood. You sound pretty cool to me," Millicent said. 

"Cool, well, girls, I'm going to go meet more people. I'll talk to you all later." as I left the room I heard Pansy whisper "Why would we be friends with a mud blood?"

I walked to the next compartment and there was a bunch of first years. I talked for a little while about which houses they wanted to be in and then I left.

In the next compartment I opened I found a bunch of boys, one of them being Malfoy.

"What's your problem?" one of the boys came up to me with his wand out.

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly. 

"Why did you punch Draco?"

"Draco? Who's that?" I really didn't know. This kid must be talking about---- "Oh, Malfoy, well, you see, he insulted my deceased mother. It's not like I could just let that slip by could I?"

"You got me grounded for a month!" Malfoy shouted.

"Sorry, but getting grounded isn't a bad thing. Especially since I get grounded every week for something I usually don't do."

"Your despicable!" the kid shouted.

"Who are you to call me despicable? You probably don't even know what it means!"

"I'm Blaise Zabibi, I'm a Slytherin." he said.

"Well, Blaise. No offence or anything, but you really stink." I said smugly.

"Do you want to start anything?" Blaise asked.

"Do you?" these guys thought they were tough stuff. It was pathetic.

"Are you afraid?" Malfoy asked. "You know Blaise, she may be cute, but she doesn't have the guts to fight all of us." he said as Grabe and Goyle stood up.

"You just can't fight without a wand!" I said. "You wouldn't be able to get into a real fight!"

"Do you want to make a bet?" Malfoy said. But before he could do anything about it the compartment opened up and Hermione came in.

"Hey Hermione, aren't you the head girl?" I asked casually. 

"Well, yes, why?" she asked.

"Boys, you wouldn't want to threaten the head girl would you?" I asked.

"You just got luck. I'm head boy, and if you had hit me the I could have deducted points." Malfoy said.

"Well, um, you should understand that I am not in a house yet, so you should also understand that I don't really care. I was forced to go to this school." I said. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say this.

"Well, Diamond, we have to go get into your robes, Draco, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow night." Hermione said.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Hermione's POV)

"Were you actually going to fight Malfoy again?" I asked.

"Why not?" Diamond asked. "I mean, he can't deduct points from me. I'm not even in a house!"

"But on the first day! That's insane. You don't even know that much of anything is in the magic world. Can I ask you something?" I really wanted to know what was going on.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"Did you even know about magic before you came here?" I asked.

"Well, ya, for about two days. My father, well, he never told me before. And I never had any magic powers until now. Well, actually until I got my wand." she said.

"What kind of wand was it?" I asked. Many wands have different purposes.

"Um, the hair of a veela. Whatever that is." she said.

That was interesting… something is going on here. She looks like someone I know, but I just can't understand where I've seen that face and hair before. But she couldn't be related. He didn't have any children, let alone a wife….. Or maybe so…….

A/N sorry it took so long…. And sorry to let you off so hard. I wrote everything on my computer, but I don't have internet on that one… and the only way to download it on my mom's laptop is to put it on a cd… but my computer won't do that, so I had to print it out and type it again… I'm moving to Utah, so I don't know when my next chapter is… Well, thanks to my only reader I'm updating this… thanks!!!! Well got to go… write more later!

Love always

Jewls1


	6. The Sorting Problem

Time To Be Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Diamond… If I did then I would be very rich… so ya…

Chapter 6

The Sorting Problem

Finally they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Everyone started off of the train and headed either to the boats, or to the carriages. As Diamond and Hermione got off the train, Hermione grabbed Diamonds arm and led her to a carriage. 

"You have to come with me." Hermione said.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

"Well, that's my order, I'm not supposed to leave you alone… I'll probably get into trouble for letting you go around the train by yourself…" she said. They both got into a carriage with no one else in it. Hermione wanted to talk to Diamond by herself.

"Wow, harsh. Why would they want me to be followed all the time?" Diamond asked. "Oh, wait. I already know… it's because of my father."

"Diamond, who is your father?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's… a good guy…" Diamond started. She was trying to hide who he was.

"No, I mean what's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, um, I can't really tell you that…" Diamond said.

"But, well, why? I mean, it's not like he's some evil guy that nobody likes." She said.

"Well. It's none of your business." Diamond replied. "Why do you care so much?" 

"You just look like someone I know, but this person has never had any children, or even a wife…" Hermione said as if she were in a trance. 

"You shouldn't be putting your nose into everyone else's business. No one is supposed to know who my father is. I just found out about him myself, and now I can't tell anyone about him. So don't start with me… when I get permission I'll tell you…." 

"You mean when you get permission from Professor Snape? Or Dumbledore?"

"Both if you must know… but don't you dare fucking tell anyone about this! I swear if you tell a living sole you will wish you were never born!" Diamond said.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Diamond's POV)

How could she get into me like that. I should have kept quiet… daddy's going to get so pissed off at me. I hope I don't get into too much trouble… I just hope she won't tell. OMG I hope she doesn't tell. 

"I won't tell anyone." Hermione said. "I mean, Snape couldn't have been that bad of a father as you have been growing up."

"He was never there, Hermione. I found out that my dad was alive three days ago. I thought he had left us, and then he got killed in a plane crash. But I was then told by my aunt that I was going to some school in London. Then some guy appears in my living room and freaks me out. It turns out to be my dad. So now I'm here, and I found out that I'm a witch. Isn't that swell?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Soon we arrived at the castle that was bigger than anything I had ever seen before. It was like a fairy tail come true. Cinderella had finally gotten her prince in shining armor. 

We walked through the front doors and entered the Great Hall. Before Hermione could tell me were to sit, that very strict professor from the Leaky Cauldron came up to me.

"Diamond Nelson, if you would please follow me." She said. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Professor McGonagal's POV)

As I looked at the child I couldn't understand why she would were black. She looked like such a nice young women in purple. Though, since she didn't have her school uniform she had just put her school robes over it. 

We stepped out into the main hall way, to the right and into another room. This room had three doors leading off somewhere else. 

"You need to stay in here until I come and get you again, is that okay, Diamond?" I said.

"Okay, how long do you think it will take?" Diamond asked.

"About a half an hour. We have to sort the first years first then we will sort you." I said.

"Okay. I'll stay here until then." 

I wonder what dad's doing right now… probably pretending I don't exist. Hopefully he's not mad at me for telling Hermione about him… I just couldn't keep it to myself. 

Just then the door opened. Thankfully it was not my father, but an old guy with a very long beard. 

"Hello Ms. Nelson. How are you today?" He asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks, but may I ask who you are?"

"You may. I am Professor Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts." He said.

"It's nice to meet you finally. I'm sorry to say that I don't know too much about you…" 

"It's okay, Diamond, I'm sure your friends, whoever they may be, will tell you all you need to know. But I need to tell you something also. It's about your father and you."

"Okay…" I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. 

"Diamond, a few years ago there was a very evil wizard. This wizard was so evil, that he wanted to get rid of all the muggles, and muggle born wizards. He had a group of wizards that he called Death Eaters. These Death Eaters followed his every order. Now he's back and to full power. Now, the reason your father doesn't want anyone to know that he's your father, is because he was one of these Death Eaters. It's very important that he doesn't let anyone know that was part of the clan."

"But, why would he do that if he had married a muggle born? I mean, he loved her didn't he?"

"I did." My father had just came in through the door. "But she had left me just because I was a wizard. I was furious. I took wrong actions. And I'm sorry for it."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I already told someone." I said. They looked at me in horror.

"Who was it Diamond?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was Hermione Granger. I told her that she couldn't tell anyone. She's then only one that knows." I said. 

"Great, she's going to tell Potter and Weasley. Just what I need." Dad said.

"Snape, I don't think she will tell. She knows what her duties are." Dumbledore said.

"Daddy, what's wrong with her? Why don't you like her?" I asked.

"She's a nosy know-it-all." he said. 

"Well, I knew that. But she's a nice person too."

Just then, someone came through the doors leading to different places. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, the sorting is about to begin."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(Hermione's POV)

Wow. I wonder why Professor McGonagal took Diamond somewhere else. She would have to wait for everyone to get sorted I suppose… 

Ron had just sat next to me when he said. "Hey, where is Diamond?" he asked.

"McGonagal took her someplace to get sorted I think." 

"Well, hopefully she's in Gryffindor. That would be a good thing." Harry said. 

"well, I hope the first years get here soon, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"Ron, your always starving! " Hermione said. 

"Well, if they would just hurry it up!" Ron argued.

"Ron, you know that they can't do that." Ginny said as she sat down next to Neville. "So, where's Diamond, did she disappear already?" 

"McGonagal took her to be in another room till she gets sorted." And as if on cue Professor McGonagal came in with all of the first years.

The sorting hat was on it's usual spot on the three legged stool. Every year the sorting hat changed songs. Everyone like hearing a new one. 

"Of times of good and bad,

The wonderful Founders found,

That they were better together,

Then to be apart.

In times of need, we should stick together.

In times of trouble, we should fight together. 

If you're a Gryffindor and brave, 

Or a Slytherin and cunning,

You should still stay close to each other.

If you're a Hufflepuff and loyal,

Or a Ravenclaw and have a ready mind, 

Then you should keep together, through the good and bad. 

Now, if you listen to my words, then peace shall soon be here.

Now put me on your head and I'll tell you were you should be."

(Sorry not a good song maker…)

"Now, when I call your name, sit on this stool and put on the hat. Once the hat has told you were to go, then you can either go sit with them, or sit with people in other houses." Professor McGonagal said.

"That's interesting," I said. "Usually your just supposed to stay in your own house."

"That never stopped me," Luna said.

After they had gone through all of the first years, Ron was getting very hungry. But before he could complain again, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please. I would like to announce that we do have a transfer student from America joining us this year. She doesn't know the ropes around the castle, so please do your best to show her around." He nodded to Professor Snape. Snape got up and went into the other room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Diamond's POV)

I was wondering how long this would take when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw my father come in. 

"Hi daddy." I said.

"It's time to be sorted, Diamond." he said. I walked up and gave him a hug. He was so surprised that he didn't say anything for a few moments. "We have to go, come on."

We walked through the doors and I saw a ton of students sitting on long benches. The sealing was like the nights sky. It was amazing. 

I walked up to Professor McGonagal and she smiled at me.

"Diamond Nelson, please it on the stool." she said.

I sat down and she put the hat on my head.

"Hmmm." it said. "You have a lot of magic in you that has never came out." 

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You could be great in Gryffindor, were the brave and mighty are. You would be great in Slytherin too," he said. "Where your father was." it whispered. "you could also be in Hufflepuff, where the most loyal are. You have many properties of a Ravenclaw too. But where to put you. I don't know." it said. 

"Put me in something," I whispered. 

"I would put you in all four of them, but I'm not allowed to do that." he said.

I looked at my dad, then at Dumbledore. What was I going to do? Be in none.

"I have to put you in one of them though, or else you wouldn't have been invited to this school. But what to put you in…" 

"Please just put me in one of them." I said.

If he didn't put me in one of them would I be rejected from this school. Would dad let them through me out?

"Professor Dumbledore needs to decide, because I can not decide for them. You are invited into all of them, and that is what Dumbledore needs to decide. If you are allowed to do that." the hat said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(Hermione's POV)

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I'm not quite sure. The hat refused to put her into just one house. He wants her invited into all of them." I said. I looked up to Dumbledore and saw a smile on his face.

"What has just happened here." he said to make everyone be quiet. "Ms. Nelson has just stumped the sorting hat. Now, this could only mean that Ms. Nelson has so much magic in her that she cannot just be in one house. She has been invited into all houses. Now, I'm going to let this be a vote of the staff. Should we allow Ms. Nelson to be in all four houses?" he asked. "If your answer is yes, please raise your hand." All of the staff members raised their hands except Snape. He had a sad expression on his face. 

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I don't think it would be safe for just one student to be wondering around in all four house common rooms. She has to have one place to sleep." He said.

"Diamond, would you except one place to sleep?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes." she said.

"Then choose one. One that would be for the hole year, but you would be able to travel from common room to common room. Your only rule is that you have to be in your chosen common room by ten o'clock at night." He said.

"Can I have a little while to choose. I mean, I have made tons of friends and I don't know which house yet." she said. 

"You may, but you must tell me before the end of dinner, or else I'm sure Mr. Weasley will die if he doesn't eat soon." he said.

"Okay, thank you Professor." she said.

"Wow… She actually got to choose! This has got to be the first time in History for that ever to happen!" I said.

"I guess so." Ron whispered. 

"Ms. Nelson, would you please join one table so that we could eat." he said.

Wow, what the heck is going on here. She gets to choose what house she wants to be in. I bet her dad is wishing she'd be in Slytherin. That's probably going to be a hard decision. 

Diamond got off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. Then in moment food appeared before them.

"Finally." Ron said as he grabbed whatever he could eat.

"Geese Ron, cool down." Diamond said.

"I think I agree with Diamond," I said. "Wow, Diamond, that's a hard choice you got there…"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Diamond's POV)

"Well, I don't know what I'll choose… I mean, that's a hard decision. I want to be put in one of them, because of something…" I said.

"I know." is all she said.

"What do I do? I mean, I have met people from every house that I like and I don't know what to do…" 

I looked up to my father and he smiled at me. It was good that he was going to support me in my decisions. 

"Wow, I've never seen Snape smile before!" Harry said in my ear. "Something bad must have happened for him to smile."

"I don't think he's that evil. I mean, he must have a soft side to him somewhere."

"Ya, right, like that will ever happen!" Ron said. He was holding hands with Hermione again.

"Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean there isn't one… I even bet there's a soft side to Malfoy!"

"Okay, Diamond, you think that." Harry said. "But there will never be a soft side to Malfoy if you find one, then you should tell me."

"all right, I'll do that." I said. 

We ate so many different foods that I didn't know if my stomach would handle it. After all of the desserts had cleared Dumbledore stood up again. 

"Ms. Nelson, would you please come up here." he said.

I stood up and walked up to the staff table. I looked over at my father and smiled. Then I looked up at Professor Dumbledore. What was I going to do. 

"Diamond, have you made your decision?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I have chosen to stay in the Slytherin house." I said. Many people started to whisper. 

"And your reason is?" 

"Many people have told me that no muggle born witches or wizards have been in that house. I think that I agree with the sorting hat. That all of the houses should be friends with each other, through the good and bad times." I said.

"That's a good answer. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please come up here." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco walked up next to me. Hermione with a smile, Draco with a scowl. 

"I want all three of you to go into that room right there." he said. "Everyone else, it's bed time, please make your way to your houses." 

As we walked into the room that I had been waiting in before the sorting, my dad stood up and followed us. 

When the door was shut and my dad, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal, Hermione, and Draco were in there Dumbledore talked.

"All right. We have a problem. Hermione, you know this problem. Diamond can not be left alone unless she is well protected. Now, since you are the Head Boy, Draco, that means that you need to help Hermione with this duty."

"You mean I have to follow Diamond around as well?" he asked.

"Do you think I like that?" I asked.

"Diamond." dad warned.

"D- Dumbledore, I really don't need that much protection, especially if it's Professor Snape's house." I said.

"Minerva, what do you think?" Daddy asked.

"I think it's going to be one hell of a year." she said with a smile.

"She needs protection!" Daddy said.

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"From what?" I yelled.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, can't she get points taken away?" Draco asked.

"Shut up Draco!" Hermione said.

"Why should you care?" Draco asked.

"Just let them settle it themselves." She said calmly.

"Please, all of you, quiet." Dumbledore said. "Now, Diamond, you need protection, even if you deny it. Snape, she will be protected. Now, Hermione, Draco, do you agree to protect her until she is in safe territory?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"If I have to," Draco said. 

"Then it's settled. Draco, Every night and morning I want you to escort Diamond to and from the Great Hall. Hermione, since your in all her classes, you get to escort her everywhere else. Now, all of the teachers know, so even if she has to go to the restroom, you should go with her. Are you alright with this Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." daddy said.

"Thanks, now, Hermione, Diamond, you two have extra lessons after dinner in my office tomorrow night. Draco, you may come if you want. But be warned tell anyone about this, and there will be consequences."

A/N sorry it was so long… I've just been so busy… and I have taken about a week to write it… and I just couldn't stop writing… I usually go to bed at 1 or 2 in the morning! Well, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Love always

Jewls1


	7. authors note

Authors note  
  
I just thought I would write and say that I will be updating... I just don't know when. I've moved again, then with school finals, all my senior friends leaving me and a road trip coming up I do not know when... but I will make you a promise. I will have two chapters done for you by August... cause I'll be back from my road trip by then... so I'm sorry for the delay, but it will continue! PROMISE! So love u guys  
  
Love always Jewls1 


	8. New friends

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay! Here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the other characters... I'm just writing this for fun!  
  
The song is not written by me... it's a song off of the movie American Tail!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
New Friends  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
I was heading towards the Slytherin Common room with Diamond when I realized something. She had no idea where the other common rooms were. Also, she didn't have a school uniform...  
  
"Well, I have a few questions for you." I said to her.  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked.  
  
"How are you going to memorize every password?"  
  
"I'll write it in my diary, then when I need one, I'll look in my diary for it." She said.  
  
"Okay, when do you get your school uniform?" I asked.  
  
"Whenever my Aunt sends it to me." Diamond looked a little confused by these questions.  
  
"Why are you so well protected? I mean, you aren't even allowed to the restroom without Granger with you." I said.  
  
"You think I know! I wish I did. I just think that my father is a bit protective, and he told Dumbledore that I had to be protected." She said. She looked like she was telling the truth. Man, if only she was a pure blood... That would be awesome to go out with her sometime...  
  
"Anything else you want to ask me?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you so sensitive?" I asked kindly.  
  
(Diamond's POV)  
  
Wow, he really seems to care... he's really cute too, with that blond hair and blue eyes.... I wonder if I didn't already have a boyfriend how this would turn out.  
  
"Because I've been through a hard life." Is all I would say.  
  
"And you don't think any of us have?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"My father's in prison. My mom and I have been deprived of all of our finances. We will be living with Professor Snape next summer. Do you think that's fun?" Draco said in a rush.  
  
"I'm sorry, but at least both of your parents are alive. My mom died five years ago. I've been living with my aunt. Do you think that's fun?"  
  
"I guess we both have been through a lot." Draco said.  
  
Just then we walked up to a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.  
  
"Licorice Sticks." He said as if he were bored. "That's the new password for now."  
  
A stone door concealed in the wall slid open. They walked into the Slytherin Common room. It was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and the ceiling was round. Greenish lamps where hanging on chains. There were couches and chairs surrounding the fires.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin Common Room." Draco said. "This is were you should be from ten at night to at least five in the morning, as I refuse to wake up before then-"  
  
"What, do you need your beauty sleep?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now, your stuff will probably already be here. Your rooms up-"  
  
"With us." Pansy said as she came up behind me.  
  
"Ah, yes, Diamond, this is Pan-"  
  
"We've met." I said. "How are you Pansy?"  
  
"Fine, Draco, I'll take over from here. Thanks." She said. Wow, she must really like him to be sucking up to him like that.... "Diamond, we sleep down here." She said as we went down some steps. We walked into a nice room with green decorations everywhere.  
  
"This is really nice." I said.  
  
"I thought you would say that." Millicent said. She was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hi Mill. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" I asked  
  
"Not at all, Dia." She said. What comes around goes around."  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said.  
  
"This is your bed," Pansy pointed to a bed with a lot of luggage around it. "What do you have in all of those bags?"  
  
"Oh, just my makeup, my clothes, my stuffed animals, my books, and a bunch of other stuff. I also have my guitar."  
  
"Are you any good?" Millicent asked.  
  
"I guess. I was in a band on the islands."  
  
"Will you play something for us?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Um, Okay, here goes." I got out my guitar and started to play:  
  
"Some where out there beneath the pale moon light. Someone's thinking of you and loving you tonight. Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another, in a big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star. And when the night we start to sing some lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Some where out there if love could see us too Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true"  
  
When I looked up after I finished the song, I noticed everyone was asleep. "Night all." I said. As I laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
There was a room with a tiny fire lit in the corner. There were only two men in the room. It was eerily dark in there.  
  
"You know that his daughter is very important in this mission." Someone with a hissing voice said.  
  
"Yes master." The second man said. He was in a black cape kneeling before this weird looking man.  
  
"If we do not capture her before she learns of her power then we will have to get rid of her." The master said.  
  
"Yes, master. I will try hard to get her before she learns." He said.  
  
"And, Goyle, you must not let your presence be seen. I think that Snape will have her well protected. It's thanks to Wormtail that we know he has a daughter. Make it a silent, and quick attack. If you are discovered, then you have failed the whole mission. Now go." He said.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Goyle said, and with that he left the room.  
  
"Wormtail." The lord said. A little man came through the door where the other man left. "I want you to do some research."  
  
"Yes my lord." He said  
  
"I want to have as many books there are on Animagis (sorry about spelling, don't have books.), White Powers, and Star Magic. It is said that Diamond Snape has these three powers. And that she will not learn them until she is fifteen. Now, I've learned that she has turned fifteen, so you must hurry." He said.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
End of Dream  
  
I woke up with a sudden jolt. That was a weird dream. I looked at my watch and it was only three in the morning. All of the other girls were still sleeping. I got my baby blue robe on and went up into the common room by the fire. I was there for quite some time thinking.  
  
What was that dream about? Someone with a mission. A lord that has two followers. Something about trying to capture someone. But who was it? Wait a second, he said Diamond Snape. If anyone found out my real last name I would be caught easier-  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
I was so scared that I took out my wand and pointed it at the talker, even though I didn't know how to use it yet. Thankfully, it was only Malfoy.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." I said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I had bad dreams." He said.  
  
"Same. Want to share?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, you?"  
  
"No," I said. "But I do have a question. The first question I asked when I met you. And you interrupted the answer."  
  
"Well, you see, I don't really remember that question." He said.  
  
"Oh, so you don't remember me asking why Harry Potter was so famous?" he smirked at this. "Oh, so you do remember... so what's the answer?"  
  
"It's a long story." He said.  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Well, you see. A long time ago there was an evil wizard. A person that everyone feared, except Dumbledore. He hated muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. He wanted to kill one little boy that had been said would be his downfall. When he tried to kill him, the curse was jolted back at him. And he fled for years. Now, about two years ago, he came to power again, and again this boy tried to stop him, but got away instead. This boy is Harry Potter. He's the only boy that hadn't died from Voldemort. The Death Eaters, or his followers, follow his every command, to dominate the world and make it muggle free."  
  
"That's evil." I said.  
  
"I know... the reason my dad's in prison, is because he was one of those Death Eaters. He tried to help kill Harry Potter last year. They got into a huge battle and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died."  
  
"How sad. But you don't believe in the things that your father did, do you?" I asked.  
  
"No, the only reason I was mean to muggle borns', is because my father would beat me. Now, since he's gone, I have tried to stop that bad habit."  
  
"Well, I'd say that's a good thin. But, is that what you where having nightmares about? Your father?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. He comes into my dreams every night. There's nothing I can do to get a good nights sleep." Draco said.  
  
"Have you ever tried to meditate?" I asked. "it helps calm the mind and clear the senses. I didn't do it last night because I wasn't sure if the girls would appreciate me sitting there still as a statue..." Draco smiled.  
  
"Could you teach me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Come, sit on the floor." I ordered. We sat on the floor cross- legged. "Okay, now you need to clear your mind of all things. Once there are no more thoughts, then you can start to dose off." I said.  
  
We sat there for a very long time. I came out of my trance when I heard my father calling my name.  
  
"Diamond! Draco! Diamond! Wake up both of you!" he said.  
  
"Hi, Professor! How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Diamond, your going to be late for breakfast. Draco, I'm disappointed in you. How could you dose off like that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Professor, don't be mad at him. He didn't get a good night sleep, so I showed him how to meditate. I guess we lost track of time." I said.  
  
"Well, lets go. If it wasn't for Ms. Bulstrode then the both of you would still be in a trance."  
  
I went back into my room and got dressed in some blue jeans and a baby blue tank top. I put my long black hair up into a mess bun.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall and immediately Draco headed over to the Slytherin table. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to sit by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Diamond, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he glared at Draco.  
  
"Um, I'm sitting here with some of my friends!" I said nicely.  
  
"Malfoy is your friend?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, she is, do you have a problem with that Harry?" Draco said.  
  
"Harry, just let it be," Hermione said. "We are supposed to be together as one, not separated into four."  
  
"I agree with Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"The only reason you say that is because she's your girlfriend." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, just forget the past for once." Draco said directly to him.  
  
"Your father-"  
  
"My father should rot in Azkaban for all I care, I'm trying to change, do you want to help me with this or not?" Draco said.  
  
"May I have your attention please." Dumbledore said. Everyone stopped talking. "It has come to my attention that already some of our houses have combined. I'm glad to see this. Also, I'd like to make a few notices that I forgot last night. All first years must know that the Forest is forbidden to all students. Also there are more items added to the forbidden toys this year. That's about 200 items, including the Weasley's swamp from last year." A bunch of people started to laugh. "That's all for now."  
  
"Truce?" Draco asked. He looked at Harry who didn't know yet.  
  
"I guess so." He said as he extended his hand and shook Draco's.  
  
"That is soo cute!" I said. "You guys won't regret this!"  
  
"I think this is going to be the beginning to a wonderful friendship." Ron said.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape came around with the new classes for everyone. Mine were:  
  
Monday/Wednesday  
  
8:00 Double Potions/ Snape 10:30 Transfiguration/ McGonagal 12:00 Lunch 1:00 Double DADA/ Dumbledore 4:00 Charms/ Flitwick  
  
Tuesday/Thursday/Friday 8:00 Care for Magical Creatures/ Hagrid 9:30 History of Magic/ Binns 11:00 Herbology/ Sprout 12:30 Lunch 1:30 White Powers/ Dumbledore 3:30 Star Magic/ Snape  
  
"Wow, Dumbledore is teaching! That's amazing!" Harry said. "He probably can't get another teacher for that subject. I bet Snape's pissed off. He's always been out for that job."  
  
"Really?" I asked. It seemed odd to me that my father would want to teach something that would go against what he had done in the past.  
  
"Ya, he's been out for that job for years." Ron said.  
  
"Hey Diamond, let's go for a walk. Draco, I think you should come too." Hermione said. Ron gave her a weird look but let us go.  
  
We stood up and walked outside. We were almost to the lake when I broke the silence.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" I asked. It seemed weird to me that she would dis Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, look at your classes, what did you get?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I got potions, transfiguration, DADA, charms, care for magical creatures, history of magic, herbology, white powers, and star magic. Why?"  
  
"Draco, do you have white powers and Star magic too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it seems strange to me though. I've never heard about it before." Draco said.  
  
"well, white powers has something to do with turning things into ice without a spell. Star magic is where you can go back in forth in time without a time turner. Both of them allows the user to have a force field around them. So no spells can harm them." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, that's interesting." I said.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, in my dream, the people in it where talking about those powers... but I didn't understand until now what that meant. "I said.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Or your..." she caught herself.  
  
"No I haven't." I said.  
  
"Who haven't you told?" Draco asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." I said. I really wanted to tell him, but his dad was a Death Eater. I couldn't trust him just yet.  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
What is she hiding from me... it's not like I'm going to judge her by it or anything... she just looks like she could never trust me.  
  
"Draco?" Diamond asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Um, I, was just wondering if you would ever trust me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I, I can't really say some things... because of, well, because of my father."  
  
"Your father isn't even here!" I said. "Why does this man haunt you everyday?"  
  
"Draco, Diamond, Hermione, please come with me." Snape barked at them. We all jumped cause we didn't see him standing behind us. We went back into the castle and into the dungeons where Snape's office was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to let Draco know." He said.  
  
"But what if he tells his dad, and his dad tells the others!" she argued.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. This was getting infuriating.  
  
"Fine, I'll just say it's not my fault when they find out!" she yelled at him. "Draco, Professor Snape is my father."  
  
Wow, I thought. I guess that's why he didn't yell back at her when I insulted her mother... and to think that I'll be living with them next summer. Weird.  
  
"Draco, you must promise not to tell anyone." Snape said.  
  
"I promise. But why is it so important?" I asked.  
  
"Daddy, I had a dream last night, about the Dark Lord. And two men called Goyle and Wormtail." Diamond said all of a sudden.  
  
(Diamond's POV)  
  
"What do you mean a dream?" daddy asked.  
  
"Well, I had a dream that the Dark Lord sent Goyle to find me and bring me to him before I learned of my powers. Then he told Wormtail that if I did know of my powers that they would have to get rid of me. They know where I am, and that I'm going to school here. They just don't know that I'm going from mother's last name." I said.  
  
"Draco, Hermione, this means that you two will have to have double watches on Diamond." Daddy said.  
  
"Dad! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I don't think so Dia. I mean, I know Goyle, he's pretty tough." Draco said. "I don't want you to get hurt." Wow, does he really care about me?  
  
"Okay, so, the both of you will be with her at all times, since the three of you have the same classes..." daddy said. "Just Draco, Hermione, don't tell anyone else, okay?"  
  
"Yes Professor." They said in unison.  
  
"Now, I think we should head to class, don't want to be late on the first day now do we?" he said with the first smile I've ever seen.  
  
"Daddy, do you think that this will be extra hard on me sine I've never learned how to do this stuff?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it will be a little hard, but with Hermione and Draco, you will be okay I think."  
  
When the class started Harry and Ron had saved spots for the three of them. Before Harry or Ron could ask where they had gone, Daddy started taking roll. After he had gone through role he started a very boring speech.  
  
"Now, I'm not going to put up with any trouble this semester." He stated. "And thankfully Longbottom isn't in this class. We will be starting to do very complex potions. If you make one mistake in any potion, it could be disastrous. Now, for you to pass this class with an outstanding, you need to prepare each potion exactly right. We will also be having some projects where you pick your own potions. That will not be until the end of the semester though. Your first potion is on the board. Please begin. When you are done, please bring it up tome and leave." That's all he said for the rest of the class period.  
  
I looked up at the board and saw the potion we were going to prepare. It was a potion called Veritaserum.  
  
"It's a truth potion." Hermione whispered. "The drinker has to tell the truth to any question."  
  
"Ms. Granger, please do not talk." Snape said.  
  
For the remainder of the class everyone was working silently, with the occasional help from Hermione. It was a very complex potion. And when I was done I had to put it into a little flask and bring it to my father.  
  
Since I knew that I couldn't leave without Hermione or Draco, I waited for them to finish. It was only another five minutes before that happened.  
  
When we left the dungeons with Draco, Ron, and Harry, we headed up towards the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"That was a hard potion!" I complained.  
  
"Yes, it was, but you got through it all right." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, where did you guys disappear to after breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, we went to the Library." I lied quickly.  
  
"That's not unusual... We should have guessed that." Ron said.  
  
"Hey guys!" someone said from behind. It was Pansy Perkinson.  
  
"Hey Pansy!" I said nicely. Everyone looked at me like I was mad.  
  
"Um, Hermione, how are you?" She asked with trouble. It was like she would get hexed if she did anything bad.  
  
"I'm good, thank you Pansy, and you?" Hermione said.  
  
"good, so, listen, are you guys going to Transfiguration?"  
  
"Hey Diamond!" This time it was Cho Chang.  
  
"Hey Cho." I said. Tons of people seemed to be coming to talk to me.  
  
"Hey, can I come with you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, we're heading towards Transfiguration." Hermione said.  
  
"Um, I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry said. He looked very uncomfortable.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
I can't even look at her without remembering last year's events. How she took me to that teashop and started bawling her eyes out because I wasn't Cedric. Then when Sirius died. I can't think about it.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I, I just got to get out of here." I said.  
  
"But, we're going to be late for class." Cho said.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Maybe later. Not now." Is all I would say.  
  
We went to Transfiguration where a shabby at was waiting for us. I guess Diamond didn't know that she was a cat, because she started complaining about Professor McGonagal.  
  
"I don't think that old lady likes me." She started. "I mean, the first time I ever met she looked at me like I was going to blow up! Can you believe that? I mean, she thinks that she can boss everyone around and judge other people!"  
  
"Diamond, don't say anything else." Draco said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked. "Do you like her or something?"  
  
"Diamond, look at that cat there." I said. This was going to be a nasty shock.  
  
"Well, it looks like a statue. Is it real?" She asked. Just as she said that the cat jumped off of the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Ms. Nelson, that will be five points from Slytherin." She said.  
  
Everyone sat down next to each other. It was weird that the Slytherin's were being nice because of Diamond. I mean, even Pansy was getting along with Cho and Hermione. Draco and me are friends. What's going on here? I can't believe that Diamond has brought sworn enemies together as friends! It's amazing! Well, I think this is the beginning to new friendships.  
  
Thanks for reading... sorry it's taken so long... like I said in my note, I've moved 2 been to three schools... plus finals and everything... now it's summer and I'm finally updating... I know I've brought this sooner than expected but hey, that's a good thing right? Well, have fun reading and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
LOVE ALWAYS Jewls1 


End file.
